


Sunrise

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Yuuri wasn't much into morning runs, but Phichit loved them. So he thinks of a way to motivate Yuuri to get through one.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back with a new yoi fic!!! I've been working on a couple of yoi zines and was feeling inspired to do a little more in the time being. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my awesome collab partner on one of the zines ZeeWee! After working on the angst zine with you, I wanted to write some little fluff for you as a way to say thanks for working with me on it. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

The chilly, morning air whipped through Phichit’s hair as he ran, stinging his cheeks. The sun was rising and cast warms colors across the sky. It was a beautiful sight to experience in the morning. But it didn’t compare to the one behind him.

Phichit glanced over his shoulder to see Yuuri a few paces back. Even with his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead and looking tired, Phichit still thought he looked incredible. (Or, maybe it was because the look reminded Phichit of how Yuuri looked after their nights together in bed.)

They started out side-by-side until Yuuri started to drop behind a little as Phichit continued.

“You’re not quitting out on me now, are you?” Phichit called out.

Yuuri met his gaze and his brow furrowed. It’s not that he was out of shape for running, quite the opposite, but he just didn’t like it.

While on the other hand, Phichit loved a morning run. It was his ideal way to start the day and hated it when he didn’t get one in before practice.

“Does it look like I am?” Yuuri huffed.

Phichit turned to face Yuuri as he ran backward at a slower pace, allowing Yuuri to catch up with him. He reached out and grabbed Yuuri’s arm. He let go once they both came to a stop a moment later.

Yuuri placed his hands just above his knees and leaned over as he caught his breath. This put him at the perfect position for Phichit to lean over and kiss him. And he wasn’t going to miss that opportunity.

“What is it, Phichit-kun?” he asked.

“I thought we could take a short break.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m fine. We can keep going.”

“You sure? You’re looking a little tired, so I thought I could give you some motivation to continue,” Phichit said in a sing-song tone.

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow at him. It was clear he saw through Phichit. “Oh really?

Phichit cupped Yuuri’s face and said, “Really,” before leaning in for a kiss.

Even if he saw it coming, it still caught him off guard. Yuuri inhaled a sharp breath but kissed back nonetheless.  

Phichit wanted to indulge more in the moment but he’d rather take this further somewhere else.

“You know if we hurry back, we can spend some extra time in the shower together,” Phichit suggested.

He wasn’t sure if Yuuri would be up for it since he was still trying to see how far his boyfriend was willing to go between them. Everything was still so new for them and while Phichit loved the exploration, he didn’t want to make Yuuri uncomfortable.

“Hmm, you’re right,” Yuuri said with a nod. “We can do that.”

Phichit grinned and loved seeing the shy blush spreading across Yuuri’s cheeks. “But _only_ if we finish early.”

“Then why are we still standing here?” Yuuri asked as he took a couple of steps back.

Phichit’s jaw dropped as he watched Yuuri take off without him. He stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds before it all caught up with him.

“Wait – Yuuri! Don’t leave me!” he shouted as he took off after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, let me know by leaving a comment or kudos!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @tripcreats if you want to see what I'm up to with writing! You can also share this on twitter by using this [tweet](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1127404284541308928).


End file.
